The Right Way
by nubbin27
Summary: This is TKT's version of how the farewell scene on the wharf should have gone. We may also add other scenes if we do more...


A/N: Hey guys! We at TKT (The Kiss Thread, for the uninitiated), decided to make up our own version of how the farewell scene at the wharf should have gone. Hope you like it! We did it as a role play (see cast list below), and then I have just spruced it up to make it like a real scene. We did have fun with it, hence the randomness of the background characters.

**Cast List:**

Chuffy: Charlie

Brand: Joey

Eggers: Captain & Davo

YSI: Seagull, Stranger & Watson

Enjoy Guys! (PS. No copywright meant! yada yada yada. you know the drill)

* * *

Joey is getting ready to board the boat when she hears footsteps clattering towards her along the wharf, and then hears her name.

"Joey!" She'd know that voice anywhere, though it was the last voice that she wanted to hear at that moment.

She turned, and caught sight of Charlie running towards her, beautiful brown hair flying everywhere and tears glistening in her eyes.

"Charlie...?" she faltered. " What… What are you doing here?"

Charlie reaches out to hold Joey's arms, looking heartbroken.

"You can't leave me. You can't leave. Not like this." She stared deep into Joey's beautiful big brown eyes. Joey looked down, but then came back up, the pain evident on her face.

"Charlie..." she started. "What do you want me to say? You have broken my heart into a million tiny pieces... Just thinking of you with-" she broke off in a sob. "Just thinking of you with... HIM... How am I supposed to look at you the same way as I did before???"

As the words hit home, Charlie began to cry in earnest, tears pouring down her cheeks. She reached her hand towards Joey's face and ran it through her hair.

"I want you to say you'll stay. That we can sort this all out." She said. "I didn't mean to break your heart. That is the last thing I ever wanted to do. I don't know why I did it... I don't know what came over me. But I can promise you that if you just stay I'll make it up you."

She releases Joey's other arm and brings it to the other side of Joey's face, cupping it in her hands, and staring deep into Joey's eyes.

"I can mend your broken heart..."

A seagull flies past, and Joey glances at the boat to see one of her crewmates lumbering around getting ready to leave. Joey brings her gaze back to Charlie, whose eyes had never left her face. In the background she hears the skipper call out that it's nearly time to take off.

"Charlie..." she began. "I...the boats about to leave…" She hesitated. She really wanted to believe that Charlie was serious.

"I wish that I could say that I can get over this...but Charlie-" but she is overcome, and begins to cry as well.

They both jump at the sound of a gunshot. Someone had decided to shoot the seagull. As Charlie turns back to Joey they hear the crew member muttering to the skipper about Joey being slack and the captain comes out to see what all the noise is about but he steps on the dead bird, slipping over spectacularly and hitting his head on a bollard on the way down, passing out.

"Don't leave because of this. I know it's not going to happen in a split second, but if you give it time we can fix this…" Charlie whispered. "*I* can fix us... you just need to give us a second chance..."

"Please Joey." She begged, using her thumb to tenderly wipe away Joey's tears. "I love you"

* * *

In the background a strange person curses as they tiptoe to collect the dead bird.

"*DAMMIT! Now i need to collect a body as well. Hope Charlie doesn't see... Then again, maybe she'll frisk me back at the station…" and they slip into daydreams.

* * *

Charlie and Joey don't notice this though, as Joey leans her face into Charlie's hands and looks hopefully into her eyes.

"I love you too..." she whispers, reaching out her right hand and gently running it through Charlie's soft brown hair, slowly pulling Charlie's face towards her own. Charlie allows her to bring their lips together softly, creating a cacophony of emotions within each other.

* * *

As this is happening, the captain comes to, and spots the stranger.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he barks, and then the pain kicks in. "Arghhh. Me 'ead!! Skipper!! Skipper, come 'ere for a sec!"

"OH for f*cks sake!" says the stranger, and pulls out a silencer. He shoots the skipper before becoming distracted by the two girls kissing on the wharf again.

With the stranger distracted, the captain crawls back onboard to call the cops and an ambulance, deciding to put off the trip for another few days.

* * *

The girls however, are completely oblivious to all this, for as soon as their lips met, all their problems suddenly melted away and nothing else mattered anymore. It was like they were the only two people in the world at this moment, and as Joey enjoyed the feeling and taste of Charlie's lips on hers, she wished that the kiss would never end.

Charlie smiled into the kiss, somewhat relieved, but she knew that they still had a long way to go. She wrapped her arms around Joey's neck, determined to never let her go, as she gently ran her tongue along Joey's bottom lip, seeking entrance.

Joey smiled, the same smile that she had back in Charlie's little blue car on the day when Charlie first told her that she loved her, and gently engaged Charlie's tongue with her own, pulling Charlie closer to her as they both experienced the wondrous feelings that only the other could evoke in them.

* * *

Behind them the captain hangs up the phone and says to another crew member, "Davo, you look after Jimbo [A/N: Skipper]. I'll go and get Joey and make sure someone's there to meet the ambos when they arrive.

After a few more moment of kissing, Charlie pulls back, though not too far and she leans her forehead against Joey's.

"Please stay..." she whispered, fresh tears cascading down her face as she gazes hopefully into Joey's eyes.

* * *

On the other side of the wharf, Watson arrives at the scene and spots Charlie and Joey making out on the wharf.

"Rub it in why don't you?" she mutters to herself and rolls her eyes.

As Joey looks at Charlie's tear streaked face, she sees the remorse and love staring at her from the depths of Charlie's soul. And it was enough.

"Ok..."

* * *

The captain spots the police in the distance and pushes past Joey and runs up ramp to meet Watson. Behind him the stranger peers around.

"Why isn't that skipper dead? I SHOT him!!" the stranger says, checking his gun. "DAMMIT! ran out of bullets..."

[A/N: please imagine Love Only Hurts playing here, as this is where LoveBuffy takes on the role of the iPod and starts playing this song]

The captain is getting very involved in his conversation with Watson, but it was rather one sided as Watson was having trouble thinking straight after seeing Charlie's mouth on another woman.

* * *

As Charlie is about to kiss Joey again, she gets bowled over by the stranger, who has finally noticed the cops, though clearly has not noticed the moment they are having, and she is half tempted to drown him for ruining this precious moment. She only considers it for a half a second however, before she realises she has the love of her life standing in front of her, who just said she is going to stay. Who cares about some idiot? And Watson was there in the distance with the captain. They'll take care of him.

She manages a weak smile as tears, now of happiness, stream down her face and goes in for a passionate kiss pouring all of her emotions into it.

Watson however, has finally started paying attention to the captain, and has calmed him down.

"Now, let's go down to the wharf..." she said. Then added "To check out the scene of course."

As she walked down the wharf towards the kiss-happy couple she purposely walked loudly in the hope that they would stop kissing. _Though you can't blame them..._ she thought.

Joey ignored the commotion going on in the background. She couldn't focus on anything other than the feel of Charlie's lips against hers as Charlie kissed her for the second time, and she lost herself in the passion and electricity of the moment, returning the kiss with her entire heart and soul, hoping that they truly could move past this and be once again the happiest girls in the world.

* * *

"C'mon Constable, some bastard SHOT Jimbo! We need to get him to hospital quick smart!" the captain said, exasperated with Watson's seeming fascination with the two girls. "ain't you never seen two chicks kissin' afore?" He dragged Watson along to get her to help him with Jimbo.

"Well, no I haven't, actually" Watson mumbled to no one in particular.

"We can use your car, right?" said the captain. "The ambos are taking too long"

That shocked Watson out of her reverie, and she pulled herself together _I can cry myself to sleep later_ she thought, and helped the captain lift Jimbo onto the wharf. _Where are those bloody ambos???_

With a little difficulty, Watson manages to lift Jimbo's limp form with the help of the captain and Davo, and they trudge towards the car.

"Joey mate, we're taking Jimbo here to the hospital. You should get outta here too, some nutter with a gun is on the loose. I'll call you about the long-haul later, ok?" said the captain as they went past.

Joey finally wrenched herself away long enough to pay attention to something other than her beautiful girlfriend, and turned to nod at her boss.

"No worries!" she said, but was already being pulled back towards Charlie, who was now holding out her iPod.

"I'll make this right, I promise." She said as she handed Joey the iPod.

Joey closes Charlie's fingers over her iPod and gently pushes her hand back into her chest. Keeping her hand over the top of Charlie's she whispers

"Keep it." She smiles her beautiful smile, the one reserved only for Charlie. "It's yours now... Along with my heart. Please keep it safe" She says, looking into Charlie's eyes pleadingly. "Please..."

Charlie caressed Joey's face and whispered

"I will." She promised, and smiled, tracing the outline of Joey's lips with her fingertip. "So what do we do now?"

Joey leaned towards Charlie and smiled slowly.

"I can think of a few things..."

Charlie smiled widely.

"How about we get out of here?"

Joey melted as she saw Charlie smile, and couldn't resist sneaking in one more quick kiss on those perfect lips before grabbing her hand.

"Lead the way..." she said, smiling, and Charlie lead her off the wharf, big grin never leaving her face, thinking to herself just how lucky she is to have someone like Joey in her life.

* * *

The stranger finds some ammo and decides to go after Robbo, Brett & IT, in that order

* * *

THED is sitting all on his own when he finds a conveniently placed silenced pistol and shoots himself in the head.

* * *

**The End**

I hope you guys liked it. The last two bits were YSI's idea, and they were supposed to be earlier in the scene, but I couldn't bear to break up the Charlie/Joey scene with something so morbid. (Sorry YSI!)


End file.
